


First Breath

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: criticalkink, Frottage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: Caleb and Molly smoke fantasy weed and get handsy in the woods.





	First Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [criticalkink fill](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3194.html?thread=483706#cmt483706) requesting stoned sex. 
> 
> I started this a few weeks ago, so no worries about recent spoilers.

Molly finally had enough of feeling cooped up in the short time the party had spent at the Pillow Trove.  It felt good to be out of the city, even better to be leaving the pompous bastards in their disgustingly wealthy district of Zadash behind.  Although accompanied by bouts of heavy rain and scattered thunderstorms, the air was cool but not frigid, and the canopy of trees helped block out the worst of the rain.  A few days down the road found the Mighty Nein approaching a small town on the way to their destination. Just like a scene in a storybook, the clouds parted and the gloomy haze yielded to sunlight as they crested one final hill and rolled into town.

The group paid for a couple of rooms at the one-story inn and went off to leisurely explore the few shops and sights the town had to offer.  Jester took Nott and Fjord to the bakery across the street, while Beau and Yasha hit the bar early for drinks and conversation with the locals.  Caleb muttered something about needing to buy more ink, and Molly was left alone outside of the inn.

Looking down the street, it seemed that Caleb did stop at the only general store but left empty handed—of course a town this small would not carry the calibre of supplies Caleb was after.  Molly started in his direction and was prepared to meet Caleb on his way back to the inn, but a much smaller shop caught Molly’s eye down a narrow path off the main road. No larger than a one-story house, the place was cluttered with junk that would make the average customer believe it was just another pawn shop, but Molly recognized the fragrant haze that hung heavy in the air.  He perked up as memories of late nights passing the pipe around with his circus troupe come rushing back to him. 

When greeted by the shopkeeper, Molly ducked under the beaded curtain that separated the shopfront from the counter.  They exchange few words, revealing nothing that was not necessary to complete their transaction. He slipped out as quickly as he came and reappeared on the main road.  Molly squinted and barely made out a person disappearing behind the treeline on the outskirts of town. He didn’t need to see the orange tabby trailing behind to know that it was Caleb. 

As much as Caleb insisted that he was fine with being alone, watching him leave harried and hunched over always tugged on Molly heartstrings.  A new town, and his companion kept the same rigid demeanor as always, far too serious and always in a hurry. Molly fingers hovered over the pouch he hid under his coat.  If only for a day, getting Caleb to relax might show him just how uptight he had been. The worst case scenario was that Molly would spend the afternoon getting high off his ass alone in some farmer’s lush pasture. 

So with nothing to lose, Molly traced Caleb’s footsteps as far as the treeline.  Caleb traveled just far enough into the woods to be obscured, barely, by a thin layer of brush.  When Molly closed the distance between them, Caleb had already sat down with his back against a hearty tree trunk and his nose buried in a dusty, worn-out book.  Frumpkin was stretched out besides him, asleep atop his folded-up coat in the warm sunlight. 

“ _ Schönen nachmittag _ ,  Mollymauk,” greeted Caleb, not needing to look up to sense that it was Molly who had stepped into the clearing.  Molly had known him long enough to take no offense by Caleb’s aversion to eye contact. 

“Lovely afternoon, isn’t it?” Molly echoed in Common.  If it was a week ago, he might have given into the impulse to nestle against Caleb’s side just to get a reaction.  Instead, he invited himself to sit a few feet in front of Caleb, giving him space and resting against a tree trunk of his own. 

“It is indeed, a beautiful afternoon to spend reading outdoors.”  Caleb looked up, but his expression was hard to read. Molly’s hopes withered as he wondered briefly if he should have come here at all, until Caleb spoke again. “Unless you have a better idea?”

“Is your book that dull?” inquired Molly, hope rekindling in his chest. 

“Ah, yes, it is boring.  Very dry.” Caleb left the book open on his lap, but didn’t avert his gaze as Molly expected him to. 

Molly stretched his legs out in front of him and crosses his ankles, smiling warmly as he looked into Caleb’s blue eyes.  With the sun highlighting the subtle tones in his auburn hair, he looked absolutely gorgeous. “So you’ll have my company, then?”

“It depends what you have in mind.”  Caleb smiled back. He had been doing more of that lately, smiling.  Molly’s heart threatened to escape from his chest whenever he saw Caleb’s lips turn upwards and the skin wrinkle at the corners of his eyes. 

“I was wondering,” started Molly, the tip of his tail swishing nervously in the grass, “If you would like to share an experience with me?”

Caleb raised an eyebrow.  “Am I supposed to know what that means?”

Molly chuckled and wordlessly reached into his coat to retrieve the pouch.  He tossed it to Caleb, who caught it and peered inside. 

“This is….drugs,” deduced Caleb.  “Are you asking me to take drugs with you, Mollymauk?”  Caleb dumped the contents in his hand. A few nuggets of dried, sticky leaves tumbled out. 

Molly grinned wider than he meant to.  He didn’t know what he had expected. Perhaps for Caleb to turn his nose up and scold Molly for proposing such an idea?  But Caleb seemed curious, at the very least. 

“No pressure,” said Molly, ”I just thought you might want help relaxing, you know, after all we’ve been through?  Hell knows I do.” Molly demonstrated by reaching his arms above his head and puffing his chest out, forcing a loud  _ pop _ from between his shoulder blades. 

Caleb pondered for a moment.  It had been a long time since he had even entertained giving into the pleasures of mind-altering substances.  “I will give it a shot,” he decided. He watched the Tiefling stretch out, almost blinded by the sunlight catching on his glittering jewelry. 

“Wonderful!” cheered Molly, tucking his legs under himself and shuffling forward on his knees to sit right in front of Caleb.  His tail thumped excitedly behind him. “Have you ever smoked herbs before?” he asked, not wanting to assume but also being quite certain of the answer. 

“ _ Ja _ , I have,” Caleb nodded, offering no anecdote. 

“Oh, really?” Molly’s eyebrows shot upwards.  He bared his teeth in a wicked smile. “I thought I had you pegged, Caleb Widogast.”

“As what?” pressed Caleb, finally closing his book and setting it aside, “A big nerd?”

“Mmm, perhaps,” Molly winked while he procured a tobacco pipe from his satchel.  The wood had seen better days, but under the smears of ash and resin, Caleb could make out intricate floral designs carved into the bowl.  Molly broke apart the dried chunks and packed them into the bowl. He brought the pipe to his lips. “Caleb, darling, would you do the honors?”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Caleb laughed and snapped his fingers, producing a minuscule flame on the tip of his finger that he held beside the bowl until a patch of green began to smolder.  Molly inhaled and held the smoke in his lungs until the burn became uncomfortable, then blew a thin stream of smoke towards the sky.

“Your turn,” said Molly, pushing the pipe into Caleb’s hands while it was still lit.  Molly began to feel a pleasant tingle in the back of his scalp, traveling down his arms and into his fingers.  He watched, mesmerized by Caleb’s chapped lips as they closed around the stem. Caleb did his best to copy Molly, but when he tried to hold his breath, he ended up coughing out clouds of smoke that burned his throat and made his eyes water.  Molly saw the flicker of panic in Caleb’s eyes, and not a second later was thrusting a waterskin into the wizard’s hands. 

“Alright there, Caleb?” he asked, gently rubbing Caleb’s back.  Caleb drank and spluttered, gasping to reclaim his breath. “It’s okay.  You’re okay. Just breathe.” 

“Fuck, s-sorry,” choked Caleb, wiping his mouth and handing the pipe back to Molly. 

“No worries,” said the Tiefling,  “I should’ve warned you. You said you had done it before, so I thought—”

“It was long ago,” admitted Caleb, solemnly, “And I had a coughing fit then, too.”

“It’s not uncommon.  The burn is how you know it’s working.  Here, try not closing your lips as much.  Get some oxygen in your breath and it won’t be as harsh on your lungs.  Want to give it another go?”

Caleb nodded and took another hit off the pipe.  It went smoother the second time, but he still struggled to hold his breath.  His eyes still watered and he was red-faced when he finally exhaled. “Oof,” he said, recovering quickly, “Must be the good stuff,  _ ja _ ?”

“Only the finest for you, my dear,” cooed Molly.  He had a sudden idea, and took the pipe from Caleb’s hand.  “I want to try something, if you’ll let me.” 

“Alright?” said Caleb, curious but uncertain.

“You can tell me if you don’t like it, and I’ll stop,” assured Molly, and Caleb nodded.

With the pipe in one hand and the other coming to rest gently on the back of Caleb’s head, Molly took a long drag and held it in.  He paused for a moment to search Caleb’s eyes for any signs of fear or apprehension. The wizard didn’t move away so he pulled Caleb closer, their noses bumping when Molly brought their mouths together.  It wasn’t quite a kiss; Molly exhaled through Caleb’s parted lips, passing breath between them. Caleb instinctively inhaled Molly’s breath and welcomed the smoke into his lungs. 

“Oh much better,” Caleb whispered, faint wisps of secondhand smoke leaving his mouth as he gazed, unfocused, at Molly’s very close face.  “ _ Das ist gut. _ ”

Molly broke out into a full-faced grin, pleased with the way Caleb had literally taken his breath away.  The weight of Caleb’s head fell gently against Molly’s forearm arm as the muscles in his neck relaxed. “Again?” offered Molly. 

“ _ Ja _ ,” said Caleb eagerly, and when Molly took another hit from the pipe, it was Caleb who leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Molly’s.  It wasn’t the drug that set Molly’s nerves ablaze, but it sure magnified the tremors of pleasure that raced up and down his spine and caused the rise in temperature in his abdomen.  He was so surprised that he almost forgot to exhale, but when he did Caleb breathed it in like he was desperate for air. Molly angled his head to better fit their mouths together and now, that, that was a kiss.  Molly let his hands fall to Caleb’s shoulders and massaged the muscles at the base of his neck. He was rewarded with a sigh of gratitude that finally separated them, and they both panted into the hot and hazy air that hung between them. 

Molly leaned his forehead against Caleb’s.  He stared into dilated pupils surrounded by a shade of blue so clear that it outshone the sky itself.  Molly had spent the past couple weeks of his life catching those blue eyes whenever he was able, but at that moment it felt like he was seeing Caleb for the first time. 

“You’re beautiful, Caleb Widogast.  Did you know that?” Molly felt himself speak, felt the vibrations in his throat, but his own voice sounded miles away. 

Caleb snorted and scrunched up his face.  His gaze flickered away for a moment. “You are very high, Mollymauk.” 

“And you are very close to me and you are very attractive.  Those are two things that are also true.” 

Caleb opened his mouth to speak but Molly had already leaned in for another kiss.  Caleb met him eagerly, open mouthed and groaning when Molly’s tongue slipped past his lips.  Molly’s head was buzzing pleasantly, high on drugs and adrenaline and whatever it was about Caleb that drove the Tiefling fucking crazy.  They kissed hard and soft, languid and feverish as they drifted in and out of lucidity. 

Molly didn’t realize he was hard until Caleb dropped his full weight into Molly’s lap.  Time seemed to freeze between the moment Caleb swung a knee over Molly’s legs and the moment when Caleb finally ground down on Molly’s groin.  Molly had known what to expect between Caleb’s legs; he just wasn’t sure if Caleb knew that he knew, but the wizard’s boldness made it a thrilling non-issue.  There was only the pleasure, the relief, the dissipation of worry and the delight of approval, that all at once sent Molly’s head spinning. He yelped when Caleb shoved him backwards, hands flying to Caleb’s shirt to pull the man down with him as he toppled backwards onto the grass.  Caleb landed with both hands splayed beside Molly’s head, grinning wildly. 

“What’s gotten into you?” teased Molly.  He reached up to touch Caleb’s cheek, to run his fingers around the scruffy jawline of that gorgeous face that always found a reason to look away whenever Molly stared too long. 

“I don’t know,” muttered Caleb, giggling shyly into his own shoulder,  “Is….is this okay?”

Molly laughed at the question and at the whole situation and at everything and nothing at all.  He felt his own smile stretch tightly across his face and he wondered if anyone had ever pulled a muscle by smiling too hard, and thought that if it was for Caleb, it was worth it.  A nagging voice in the back of his head told him that he should probably answer the question. 

Wait, what question?

“Molly?” Caleb glanced down at where his open legs straddled Molly’s thighs and up again.  Oh,  _ that _ question. 

“Mmm, more than okay,” Molly purred, wiggling his hips, “And how are you, dear?  Is the drug treating you well?” 

“I think so?” Caleb laughed. “I feel….my body feels light—” Caleb punctuated his sentence by dragging himself forward, rubbing himself over the bulge in Molly’s pants, “My face is numb and, oh, Molly?” he raised his hips and did it again, “I apparently have the courage to pin you to the ground and ride your cock.”

Molly almost choked on the words that left Caleb’s mouth.  He was stunned silent in disbelief that Caleb’s wants and needs aligned with as his own.  Molly was clever, he was observant enough to figure out that Caleb favored him in a way much different than he did the others, but he knew that Caleb’s crush on him could have meant anything.  Molly had wanted Caleb in a way that was new to him as well: he wanted anything the man was willing to give him, no matter how little or much. And now that Caleb was squirming impatiently in his lap, he knew exactly what to want back.  In that moment, he was certain there was nothing in the world that would make him happier. 

“Tell me what you want,” rasped Molly, desperate, “Please.”

“I want you,” mumbled Caleb.  His body tensed and he made fists in the grass, digging his fingers into the soil. 

“More than that, Caleb.  I can’t do anything if you don’t ask for it, love.”  Molly found Caleb’s hand and squeezed it, brought it to his lips and kissed the knuckles that smelled like fresh earth. 

“I want you,” repeated Caleb, swallowing hard, “I want to….to get off with you.”  His face flushed so red that when Molly went to brush his knuckles over Caleb’s cheek, he worried it might burn him.  How Molly had longed to hear those words for so long. He was proud enough of Caleb; he would try not to overwhelm him today. 

“Over clothes?” Molly suggested. 

“Ja,” Caleb breathed, relaxing on the exhale, “That sounds wonderful.”

“Good,” said Molly, in the approving way that Caleb loved.  “If you want to stop or slow down, just say the word.” Their eyes met and Caleb nodded.  Molly’s clapped his hands around Caleb’s ass, digging his claws into the fabric of his trousers and making Caleb yelp in surprise.  Molly pulled him closer and they started to move against each other, losing themselves in their drugged-out bliss and the friction that sent fire pulsing through their veins.

Caleb gasped each time he dragged his clit up the length of Molly’s cock, echoed by Molly’s groans when Caleb’s pelvic bone ground against his cock on the way down.  They panted hard against each other’s faces, occasionally licking and biting each other’s lips but too distracted to coordinate actual kissing. 

The friction was overstimulating his already aching cock, but Molly bucked his hips harder.  He knew the repetitive knocking of their hips and pubic bones would leave bruises in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  Caleb was getting sore too, made evident by the way he started rocking from side to side instead, tightly hugging Molly’s cock in the space between his legs. 

“Molly,” whined Caleb, “I’m close, Molly, ah, ah,  _ bitte— _ ”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” cooed Molly.  He pressed two fingers between Caleb’s legs, catching his clit beneath the fabric and rubbing in slow, hard circles.  Caleb trembled and buried his face in the side of Molly’s neck with his eyes squeezed shut, wanting to focus purely on the physical sensation.  Molly caught Caleb’s thigh between his own legs and continued humping him shamelessly, each jerk of his hips more erratic than the last. The need for release had been building rapidly in Molly’s balls, thighs and abdomen while he watched Caleb lose himself in his own bliss.  Somewhere far away, Molly heard his own tail thrashing hard against the ground.

Caleb suddenly raised his hips far enough so that only the tip of Molly’s middle finger grazed his oversensitive clit for a few long seconds before dropping back down with a full-body shudder.  He bit into the fabric of Molly’s shirt at the shoulder while he quaked, squeezing Molly’s thigh like a vice grip and coming with a broken howl through gritted teeth. 

That sound was the catalyst for Molly’s undoing.  His body went taut, he arched his back off the ground and finally threw his head back with an unrestrained roar as he came hard, spilling his load into the front of his pants. 

When Molly opened his eyes he could barely see; the sun was too bright and his surroundings had a strange, pink hue to them until his eyes adjusted.  He registered the weight of Caleb on his chest and all his energy went into lifting a hand to the wizard’s head and running his fingers through that tangled mess of hair.  Caleb hummed in recognition, and Molly would have said something in teasing if either of them were capable of coherent speech. Molly did not remember the last time he felt this relaxed and he could not bother pursuing that part of his memory.  He was content to lie here as long as he was able, as long as their legs were entwined and as long as Caleb’s fists were bunched in his shirt. Molly’s eyelids were heavy, and as much as he wanted to savor the moment, the rhythm of Caleb’s slowing heartbeat finally lulled him to sleep. 

The sun had traveled far in the sky before Molly woke.  His body was heavy and his brain felt tight and it felt nothing like the pleasant high he had been riding before.  Caleb had moved from his chest but had not gone far; Molly turned his head to see Caleb on his back petting Frumpkin, who was curled up on his chest.  Molly reached for Caleb’s hand and Caleb twined their fingers together, smiling warmly at the Tiefling. 

“We should go back soon,” said Caleb, softly, “I don’t want the others to—”

“Think we eloped?” Molly interrupted, a smile tugging on his face in a way that made his skin itch. 

“Or something, yes.”  Caleb laughed. Laughed at Molly’s dumb joke.  Molly’s heart swelled. 

“How are you feeling?” asked Molly.  He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow.  Caleb lied on his back, eyes still dreamy and unfocused. Molly chased away the impulse to climb on top of him, to reverse their positions from that afternoon and relive the experience from a new perspective.  He simply looked down at Caleb with the warmth of adoration seeping into his bones and, gods, he felt a familiar prickle in his sinuses as tears threatened to well up in his eyes from the boundless love he felt for this ordinary, spectacular man. 

“Like jelly,” answered Caleb, and it took Molly a second to remember what he was responding to, thinking only of how heart-wrenchingly oblivious Caleb was to Molly’s affection.  He sat up and jiggled his knees, trying to shake off the heaviness. “This is normal, ja?”

“Oh, very,” Molly nodded, rolling onto his knees to push himself up to stand.  He swayed heavily from side to side. “I would offer to carry you if I trusted my own legs at all.”  He extended his hand. Caleb grabbed his forearm and Molly nearly lost his balance as he helped Caleb to his feet. 

“I had fun today, Mollymauk,” said Caleb, leaning into Molly’s side, “Thank you.”

“Of course, it was my pleasure,” said Molly, throwing his arm around the wizard’s shoulders, “Hey, Caleb?”

“ _ Ja _ ?”   


“There’s more where that came from.  And I don’t mean drugs—although, if you want to, I still have—”

“Shh,” Caleb pressed a finger to Molly’s lips.  “I know what you mean,  _ liebling _ .  And perhaps I will take you up on that offer again.”  

They held on even after they regained their balances, leaning against each other as they made the short walk back into town with the setting sun at their backs and Frumpkin in toe.  Molly caught the last twinkle of mischief in Caleb’s eyes before the man looked on ahead. “I’m looking forward to it, darling.”


End file.
